1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices, such as outboard motors and stern drive units. More particularly, the invention relates to arrangements for varying the angular relationship between a transom bracket and a swivel bracket to maximize propulsive thrust and to arrangements for transmitting such thrust.
2. Reference to Prior Art
In the past, as shown in FIG. 1, it was common to provide a single series of angularly spaced thrust pin receiving apertures 2 in each of a pair of horizontally spaced rearwardly extending portions 3 (only one shown) of a transom bracket 4. The series of apertures 2 in each rearwardly extending transom bracket portion 3 extended at a common distance from a tilt axis 5 and generally along the bottom margins of the rearwardly extending transom bracket portions 3 and with the forwardmost of the apertures being located in relatively closely adjacent relation to the boat transom 6. As a consequence, and when using a hydraulic cylinder/piston assembly 7 connected between the transom bracket 4 and a swivel bracket 8 for providing shock protection in the event of the striking of an underwater obstacle, the cylinder/piston assembly 7 was connected at its bottom end to the transom bracket 4 at a location above the series of apertures 2, which location limited the length of the cylinder/piston assembly 7 and, resulted in the use of high cost components to withstand the high working pressures of shorter stroke hydraulic cylinder/piston assemblies.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
4,306,703, Finze, Dec. 22, 1981.
4,391,592, Hundertmark, July 5, 1983.